


15 going on 30

by Cole2260



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Where Tony can't stop thinking of Peter as a kid, even if he's not.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	15 going on 30

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it'd be cute to have Tony treat comic-Peter like MCU-Peter, I guess.

There were a lot of days that Peter _really_ regretted telling Tony who he was finally. He’d worked with the Avengers for a long while before he’d done it and even then, it had been because of an injury than anything else.

It wasn’t exactly that he didn’t trust Tony. He did…to an extent. It was just…a thing. He never told anyone. He’d recognized a long time ago that the ingrained fear of letting anyone know had been mostly to do with what had happened with Gwen when he was still just a teenager, but he’d never really been able to let go of that fear.

It had taken him years to tell Wade, even, and he’d loved Wade long before the man had known his real name. Tony was such a celebrity too. That had been part of his reluctance as well. And as much as he liked Tony, and liked how they could talk now, there were times when it became a nuisance.

Like now, for instance. Peter was supposed to be helping Tony work on some new thing for Clint. Peter had been mildly suspicious at the ask because he was pretty sure Tony could work this sort of thing out for himself, but he had still gone.

He’d still gone mostly because he kind of thought Tony and Clint’s relationship was almost…cute, in a way. They could both be these walking disasters of human beings and if Peter didn’t know them as well as he did, he might have thought their relationship wasn’t healthy.

Peter had seen Tony _smile_ at Clint once when he’d walked into the shared kitchen at the Avengers tower with clothes on so threadbare, they should probably had been thrown out by then. Then he’d watched Tony gripe, in what he’d thought was a good natured way, at Clint for not wearing the clothes he’d bought him in sign language because Clint had forgotten to put his hearing aides in before coming down.

“Alright, check it out!” Tony presented the arrow to Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You’re getting him gag gift for his birthday?” He asked skeptically.

“A gag gift! What? You don’t think this is the height of ingenuity, kid?”

“Of course I do, Tony. You’re such a genius. I’m sure the next time aliens show up or Doom or some other supervillains show up here, he’ll take them all out with that boxing glove.”

Tony pouted like a five year old for several seconds before giving it up. “Alright, alright. Maybe I have something else planned.”

“Something that he’ll actually like?”

“He’ll definitely like it,” Tony assured.

Peter wrinkled his nose. “You didn’t bring me here to help you make something to do with your sex life, did you? Because I think, considering the way that you treat me, that might be creepy.”

“Sex life?” Tony peered at him. “You and Wilson are getting closer, aren’t you?”

“You could say that.” Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He and Wade had been together for nearly six months and they’d been dancing around each other for a lot longer than that. _Close_ was an understatement.

“Yeah? You haven’t had many relationships, have you. You should be careful about stuff-“

“Are you going to start talking about condoms and being safe now, Tony?”

Tony scowled at him and pointed. “Hey, kid. This stuff is serious.”

Peter stood and gripped Tony by his shoulders. “Tony, are you losing your faculties in your old age? You do understand I’m not fifteen, don’t you?”

“Funny, brat. You might as well be.”

Peter laughed out loud. “Please, you and Clint act more like fifteen year olds than I did when I was fifteen.” He paused. “And you didn’t know me when I was fifteen.”

He sat down in his chair, and spun in it, grinning up at Tony. “Would you like me to tell you about my sex life with Wade. I’d like not to but I’m sure I could get Wade on the phone and he’d be happy to.”

He could tell Tony that he was currently wearing a cage around his dick that Wade had put on before he’d gone on a mission last night and that he was anticipating a really good orgasm once Wade came back and let him out of it. He’d never stayed in one for a week before but he’d been willing when Wade had suggested it.

Wade had already sent him one video message of him jacking himself off to orgasm to remind Peter that he _couldn’t_ at the moment.

Tony scowled at him. “No, I think not. But you should still be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, what are you really working on?”

He almost thought it was sweet that Tony cared about him, but he also doubted that Tony was going to stop treating him like a kid any time soon.


End file.
